


Отражение

by Jiminy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Death, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy
Summary: Если следовать определению, данному в толковом словаре, ревность — это мучительное сомнение в чьей-то верности, любви. А если рассмотреть определение от психологов, то выйдет, что ревность — специальная форма тревоги, происходящая от недостатка уверенности в привязанности того, кто любим, направленная на третье лицо, конкурента, который воспринимается как захватывающий привязанность объекта любви.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ2016 для команды fandom Moriarty 2016.  
> беты veliri и Xenya-m

Если следовать определению, данному в толковом словаре, ревность — это мучительное сомнение в чьей-то верности, любви. А если рассмотреть определение от психологов, то выйдет, что ревность — специальная форма тревоги, происходящая от недостатка уверенности в привязанности того, кто любим, направленная на третье лицо, конкурента, который воспринимается как захватывающий привязанность объекта любви. 

Таким образом, то, что ощутил Джим, вернувшись домой, никак не могло быть ревностью. Абсолютно.

Джим стоял в дверях, прислонившись к стене, и молча наблюдал, как Себастьян втрахивал Ричарда в матрас. Ни один из них его ещё не заметил, поэтому у Джима была возможность просто смотреть. Смотреть, как жадно Бастиан ловил каждую эмоцию Ричи, всё сильней и ближе прижимаясь к нему, как тот краснел, широко распахивал глаза и цеплялся за плечи Себастьяна, словно за спасательный круг. А тот лишь тяжело дышал и, схватив Ричи за руки, прижал их к кровати, не позволяя держаться или коснуться собственного члена. И пусть лицо Ричарда оказалось закрыто от него, Джиму не нужно было смотреть, чтобы _видеть_ , как _его_ лицо на мгновение теряло все краски, затем вновь покрывалось насыщенным румянцем. Зубы прикусывали губу практически до крови. Взгляд плыл. Ещё один толчок, и... И Ричи кончил с громким отчаянным стоном, так и не дотронувшись до себя. Ещё через несколько рваных, резких, вбивающих движений с тихим рычанием его догнал Себастьян.

Всё так же молча Джим подошел к наконец-то заметившим его любовникам. Приторное слово, но в тот момент больше всего подходящее этим двоим. Их реакция была до банальности предсказуема: Себ лишь вопросительно поднял бровь, внимательно отслеживая каждое изменение теперь уже в Джиме, а Ричард покраснел ещё сильней, что казалось невозможным. Он испуганно переводил взгляд с одного на другого, как-то сразу сжавшись, и пытался отодвинуться от Себастьяна, накинув на себя хотя бы угол простыни. Услышав от Ричарда виноватое и тихое «Джим...», Мориарти скривился, и тот тут же затих. 

С почти научным интересом Джим разглядывал того, кого считал частью себя, и того, кто принадлежал ему. Всё происходящее напоминало какую-то научно-познавательную программу о животных из серии, что так любил Ричи. Два homo sapiens в естественной среде обитания. Серия первая. Спаривание. Джим фиксировал язык жестов, мимику, анализируя их. Мозг беспристрастно выдал итог: они вдвоём впервые, Себастьян считал себя в своём праве, Ричард ничего не понимал, но ему понравилось, хотя реакция брата сказала ему о том, что это было неверно. 

Бросив короткое: «Оденьтесь», Джим вышел в гостиную. Он ничего не чувствовал. Как-то тот же Себастьян заметил, что с Джимом лучше иметь дело, когда он фонтанирует эмоциями, пусть и сменяя их на контрасте, чем когда он в подобном состоянии — словно ледяная пустыня. Джим сел в кресло напротив зеркала и задумчиво рассматривал своё отражение. Именно так он всегда и расценивал Ричарда. Отражение. Кривое. Вечное напоминание, каким он мог стать, какой могла бы быть его жизнь. Маленький несчастный Ричи, неспособный отказать. Ричи, боящийся спать в темноте и делать неправильные, нехорошие вещи. Ричи, плачущий в детстве над каждой сдохшей рыбкой в аквариуме. Ричи, читающий детские сказки. Жалкий, бесхребетный. Тот, чья настоящая сущность — лишь одна из множества ролей Джима. Его так сладко одурманивать, соблазнять, шаг за шагом расширять границы, меняя полюса, смешивая белое с чёрным. Ричард был частью его, не лучшей, но собственной. И всё происходящее между ними двумя было естественным. Само собой разумеющимся. Точно таким же, как и неоспоримый факт — Бастиан принадлежал Джиму. Его дыхание, его кровь, его жизнь и его смерть. И то, что иногда Джим был одновременно и с братом, и с Себастьяном — это было дозволено, увлекательно, хорошо. Всё равно каждый знал своё место в их треугольнике. А тут... Случившееся было абсолютно неправильным. На уровне предательства. С обеих сторон. Потому что у Ричи не должно было быть никого, кроме Джима. Потому что Джим знал, что именно находил в Ричарде Себастьян. То, чего в понимании Себастьяна не хватало Джиму хотя бы в отношении его самого: открытости, искренности, откровенности. То, что в мире Джима ценилось не так сильно (скорее привлекало внимание в других, интересовало, использовалось), как выяснилось, имело большее значение для Себастьяна, чем тот показывал. И, не обнаружив нужного в Джиме, он стал искать это в его тени, не понимая, что здесь не тот случай, когда «если можно тебе, то можно и мне». 

В следующее мгновение в зеркало полетела статуэтка, стоявшая на соседнем столике. Со звоном осколки осыпались на пол. Джим задумчиво перевёл взгляд с теперь уже действительно криво его отражающих маленьких зеркал на появившегося в комнате Ричарда. Поигрывая взятым с того же стола ножом, Джим размышлял: возможно, пришло время действительно позаботиться о брате? Он всегда его защищал, огораживал, пусть по-своему и от всего остального мира, но всё-таки. И этого оказалось мало. Ибо всем произошедшим Бастиан доказал — он не видел и не понимал, а если всё так с тем, кто ближе всех, то?.. Возможно, пришла пора по-настоящему спрятать Ричарда. Туда, где никто не достанет. Туда, откуда он пришёл. За зеркальную грань. В тёмную глубину.

На губах у Джима была искренняя улыбка, а в глазах — забота. Осколки крошились под ногами. Рукоять ножа нагревалась в ладони.

Ричи испуганно пятился к стене. В глазах приближающегося брата он отражался карикатурой. Принимая поражение, Ричард опустил голову.

Себастьян стоял в стороне от близнецов. И словно не мог сдвинуться с места. Перед ним происходило что-то, чего он не мог понять, что-то, во что он не имел права вмешиваться.

Мост между двумя мирами был окрашен в кроваво-алый.


End file.
